spacecolonizationfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Space advertising campaign
I hate to say this, but most people at my school just don't care. In fact, they couldn't care less space or colonization. And I'm ashamed to say it, especially because most of the people I call my "friends" are Honors/AP students. They don't seem to understand what the situation is. I mean I've tried talking to people about it, but they just blow it off. And my main problem with this workforce is that you are all unregistered contributors so I can't tell who is who. And I'm in high school so I can't be here all the time. I'm just one person. I think we need more administrators. Especially adults. And I haven't heard much from Keith (this wiki's founder) lately. And another thing I don't like is we just post stuff and edit pages. We don't really have discussions here, and that kinda irks my nerves. I'd really like for us to actually converse with each other and have little...... discussions. And that's my 5 cents. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk'']] 21:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey everyone, So I noticed our Space Colonization Wiki isn't really used. Just like xsupergamer mentioned, over 2 years ago(!!), there is no discussion, no interaction or something close to it. This should really change,fast! I don't know how many people are on this wiki, but it is obvious we need more registered participants, if we ever want to play some role in Space Colonization. To make sure we get more participants we should set up a minor advertising campaign, AFTER we (the ones contributing this Wiki now) make sure that all articles are linked to a category,and linked to other articles of the same category. Also,we should make sure that we have a good story to tell, and a realistic roadmap on what is basically needed for each kind of colonization (robot or human colonies). Furthermore,we could also found local groups (in my case,I live in the border-region between Netherlands,Belgium and Germany,it could be that we would form a -West- Europe Group), which has its own responsibilities. Each group could have its own list of what they should research, produce or manage. Once we have a clear vision,the wiki is more completed and integrated,if we have more active and registered participants, and there are some Groups formed, we should begin a big advertising campaign to make our initiative known to everyone. When the wiki is more completed and there is a more clearer vision then we have now,we could reach out to experts (contacting astronomical societies and university proffesors) and ask them to join our initiative and efforts. Dutch043 (talk) 17:47, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Dutch043. What do you think about this Facebook page: The Open Source Space Colonization Project Keith (talk) 17:53, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Keith, I didn't knew we also had a fb. Didn't look into it yet,but it is indeed a necessity to be active on social media. I will check it when I can. Maybe it would be a good idea to send all members (fb and this wikia)a newsletter, asking if they want to visit the wikia and participate. Because I think it's time to give this wikia a 'rebirth'. Especially after all the media attention for Mars One, I think more people will be interested in space colonization,since it feels 'closer' to reach now. I've been doing some work to this wikia the last couple of days. I categorized ass much articles as I could. Problem is, I don't have any particular knowledge in space,or actually anything I guess...but I still am very fascinated with space and colonizing it. So I might not be the right person to come up with articles that really have a deep scientifical explanation. Dutch043 (talk) 01:06, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Dylan. I have now published the barebones FB page to the web. You should easily be able to find it using FB's search for "The Open Source Space Colonization Project". Be aware that there are two of them. Ours has the same skin as our wiki. When you "like" it on FB, I'll make you an admin for that page Keith (talk) 15:37, January 14, 2014 (UTC)